


Albus Potter and the Next Generation

by DragonGlass09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGlass09/pseuds/DragonGlass09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the next generation of Harry Potter. Oh, and Scorpius has a twin sister, Ares. Albus isn't THE main character, it focus on him, Rose, Scorpius and Ares. There are also more important characters, but they are the main ones. Rating will probably go up. T is a little high for now, but I'm trying to be on the safe side. Eventual Rose x Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Potter and the Next Generation

**I do not own Harry Potter… nor will I ever… probably.**

**…**

“I WONT BE IN SLYTHERIN!!!” yelled the dark haired boy.

                The girl with long curly red hair on the other side of the compartment let out a chuckle. “I was only joking Albus. You know what Uncle Harry said, you get a say in which house you go in.”

                “Yeah, yeah Rose… your probably right,” he said not entirely convinced.

                Just as Rose was about to reply, the compartment door cracked open and a blond head poked through. “Hey, my sister and I were looking for a compartment, but yours is the only one left. Ca-“ He was cut off by a girl with shoulder length blond hair the same age as him ripping open the door.

                “Just sit down will ya?” She then sat down next to Rose, and mumbled, “Ares.”

                “Huh?” Al asked.

                “It’s her name, Ares Malfoy,” said the blond boy as he sat next down to Al. “I’m the other half, Scorpius.”

                “Soo… you’re Twins?” Rose asked. 

                “Yeah.”

                _I can see that_ thought Rose, _same platinum blond hair, same cool grey eyes_. “Well I’m-“

                “Rose Weasley,” Ares finished. She turned to Al, “and you’re Albus Potter.” They looked at her surprised. “Your parents are kind of famous. Not to mention they hat ours. Why don’t we end that here?”

                “You mean try to be friends?” Al asked as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

                “We can try,” said Rose before he could take it any further. “So what house do you all want to be in? Al and I wanna be in Gryffindor. Or I could live with Ravenclaw” She said. “But if you ask me Al is gonna be in Slytherin.” She added in a feigned whisper.

                “Hey!” Al Yelled. Rose erupted in to laughter.

“What’s wrong with Slytherin?” asked Scorpius. “It’s where I want and Ares will probably go there too.”

                “To be honest I could care less where I end up.” Ares said bored.

                Scorpius stopped and turned to look at her with a heartbroken look on his face. “But what if it isn’t the same house as me? We’ve always been together.”

                “I want to be in the same house as you too, but does it need to be in Slytherin?”

                “YES!!!” That’s where our parents and grandparents went and it’s where we should go too!” he yelled.

                “Whatever”

                Scorpius crossed his arms and huffed in defeat, but it was all forgotten when the trolley came to their door.  “Food from the trolley?” the lady pushing the cart asked.

…

                20 chocolate frogs and 10 boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavered Beans later, Rose spoke.  “What do you two think of Quidditch?” For the first time, Ares seemed to take interest in the conversation.

                “I Love playing Quidditch,” she said with a genuine smile on her face. Then it turned sadistic. “I play beater, it can be fun to knock people of their brooms.”

                Surprisingly… Rose agreed,” I play beater when we play at The Burrow, it’s good for getting my anger at my brother Hugo out.”

                “Really Daisy, I understand my sister, but I didn’t take you for a psychopath as well.” Scorpius said with a smirk on his face. While Rose seemed to take offence, Ares smiled and seemed to take it as a compliment..

”IT’S ROSE,” Rose yelled.

Scorpius laughed. “Anyway, I enjoy playing keeper,” he said.

                “I play seeker like my dad,” Al said. “Shame we can’t play until next year though.” He received a unanimous agreement from the compartment.

                “We can next year though,

“You guys watch professional Quidditch?” Ares asked.

                “Duh” said Rose. “My aunt and his mother, same person by the way, played for the Holyhead Harpies. We root for them.”

                “Really?” asked Ares. “We root for the Chudley Cannons.”

                “Seriously? You mean the team that has just about never won a match?”

                “Yeah! Their still a great team!” yelled Scorpius.

                “Just because they don’t win doesn’t mean they don’t have good players!” Ares added.

                “Merlin, you two are worse than dad,” Rose sighed.

Before the Malfoys could retaliate the compartment door slid open and in walked a 7th year boy with short brown hair. “Hey I’m Jason Wood, Head boy; we will be arriving soon so get dressed.” He then walked out.

                “Well, let’s get going,” said Scorpius.

…

                “Firs’ years, this way!” called the mountain named Hagrid.

                “Hey Hagrid,” called Rose.

                “Hello Rosie. Al. How are you two doing?” he asked. **(Imagine he is using an accent, I just can’t be bothered to write it)**

                “Good, can we get on your boat?” Rose asked.

                “Of Course.” He then noticed the two blonds with them. “And who are you two,” he asked already knowing the answer.

                “I’m Scorpius, and this is my sister Ares, we’re Malfoys.” Scorpius said nervously.

                “Well, I knew your father he was-“

                “A git,” Ares finished. “We know what he was like in school. He’s told us plenty of stories of his time here. I especially like the one where he provoked a hippogriff. I would have loved to see that.” She said with a grin. “Anyway he isn’t like that now and neither are we.”

                “Good to hear,” Hagrid said skeptically.

…

                “Woah,” the four of them coursed as they approached the castle.

                “It’s… incredible,” said Rose in awe of the sheer size of the school.

                “It is impressive,” Ares admitted.

                “We get of here,” said Hagrid. They entered a long tunnel that seemed to take them underneath the castle. A while after they came out onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle, with a large wooden door in front of them. Hagrid knocked three times and the door immediately opened with a man with dark hair standing in the doorway. “I’m Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house. He said with a smile. He then turned to Hagrid. “I can take them from here. Come on First years lets go.”

…

                **And here is chapter one. Was it good? I feel like I didn’t portray the characters in the way I thought they were going to be in my head. Next chapter we will be getting more of an insight on their personalities with the sorting hat. Another OC will appear soon… but I’m not sure exactly where she will fit in yet. Where do you think they will end up? I think I know, but it might change when I’m writing it.**

**I also would like to apologize in advance for any misuse of language. I am form The U.S., so the English accent is quite foreign to me. I get most of it from reading other fanfics about Rose and Scorpius. You can see I didn’t even try with Hagrid. You probably figured out by now that I can be quite lazy.**

**Speaking of Rose and Scorpius that is the only paring that I will tell you about, the rest you just need to find out on your own. Also romance won’t start until probably 4 th or 5th year; it may be hinted at but won’t be a huge part.**

**Speaking of years, that brings me to another topic. I’m not sure how I will structure this. I know the next chapter will be the sorting, but after that I’m not sure. I might just skim though the first few years, or I might go all out. I might even just skip them entirely, which I’d rather not. I dunno, what do you think?**


End file.
